Auf Messers Schneide
Ein seltsames Phänomen erweist sich als Gefahr für das ganze Universum. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung thumb| Langfassung Die ''Enterprise'' ist auf einer Vermessungstour, als überraschend bei einem unbekannten Planeten die Schwerkraft ausfällt. Als sich die Zustände normalisieren, finden die Schiffssensoren plötzlich eine Lebensform. Bei einer Erkundung des plötzlich belebten Planeten bringt das Außenteam einen Mann namens Lazarus mit, der sich an der Stirn verletzt hat. Lazarus ist ziemlich aufgeregt und erzählt von einem Monster, welches seine Heimat vernichtet hat und auch für den gefährlichen Schwerkrafteffekt verantwortlich sei, der auch die Dilithiumkristalle des Schiffes entlädt. Captain James T. Kirk begibt sich mit Lazarus auf den Planeten zu dessen Schiff. Während das seltsame Phänomen wieder auftritt, gerät Lazarus in einem Kampf und wird verletzt. Bei der Behandlung fällt Doktor Leonard McCoy auf, dass sein Patient plötzlich keine Stirnwunde mehr hat. Während er den Captain benachrichtigt, verlässt Lazarus heimlich die Krankenstation und hört von Lieutenant Masters, dass das Schiff Dilithiumkristalle an Bord hat. Bevor Kirk Lazarus findet, kommt es erneut zu einer Schwerkraftanomalie und der Fremde hat seine Stirnwunde wieder. Er verlangt Dilithium von Kirk, will ihm aber nicht erklären warum. Als Kirk ihm draufhin die Kristalle verweigert, holt Lazarus sie sich mit Gewalt. Als Kirk ihn daraufhin verhört, gibt Lazarus an, dass das Monster die Kristalle genommen hätte. Kirk begibt sich daraufhin mit Lazarus und Spock erneut auf den Planeten, wo der Vulkanier eine seltsame Strahlungsquelle lokalisiert hat. Wieder kommt es zu der Anomalie und erneut wird Lazarus verletzt. Nun gibt der Fremde verständliche Auskünfte: Der Gegner, den er jagt, kommt aus einem anderen Universum. Spock folgert nun, dass es sich in beiden Fällen um Lazarus handelt – aber aus je einem Universum. Zwischen den beiden Universen, von denen eines Materie und das andere Antimaterie enthält, gibt es eine Verbindung. Treffen sich die beiden Lazarus-Versionen in der Verbindung, kommt es zur Anomalie – treffen sie sich in einem der Universen, werden beide vernichtet. Lazarus Schiff ist mit Dilithium für einen Übergang in ein anderes Universum geeignet. Da der verwirrte, aggressive Lazarus zwei Kristalle gestohlen hat, bereitet er wohl einen solchen Übertritt vor. Kirk findet ihn und versucht ihn aufzuhalten. Dabei wechselt er unabsichtlich in das fremde Universum und trifft auf den ruhigeren Lazarus. Dieser erklärt Kirk, dass die Tatsache, dass er mehrfach existiert, seinen Doppelgänger wahnsinnig gemacht habe. Lazarus macht Kirk einen Vorschlag zur Lösung des Problems: Beide Lazarus-Versionen müssen in die Verbindung zwischen den Universen und beide Schiffe zerstört werden, sodass es aus der Verbindung keinen Weg mehr in eines der Universen gibt. Beide Lazarus-Inkarnationen sind dann auf ewig beieinander gefangen. Lazarus will sich also zum Wohl der Universen opfern. Kirk akzeptiert den Plan, kehrt zurück und zwingt den wahnsinnigen Lazarus in die Verbindung, bevor er dessen Schiff vernichtet. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch thumb Durch den Verzicht auf den romantischen Subplot entstanden im Skript große Lücken, die in der letztendlich gedrehten Episode durch Ausdehnung der Szenen mit Lazarus, insbesondere seine langen Irrungen auf dem Planeten, gefüllt wurden. Zusammen mit den Dopplungen der Handlungen des „guten“ und des „bösen“ Lazarus enthielt die Episode dadurch sehr viele Wiederholungen und repetitive Elemente. Ed Harris von Agony Booth bemängelt dies in seiner Kritik der Episode: Very little actually happens … This is one of the most poorly constructed fifty minutes I’ve ever seen. An almost impossibly incoherent script, a damp squib of a finale, and some horrible editing make this one of the true stinkers in the Trek universe. }} Produktionsnotizen Sets und Drehorte Maske & Kostüme auf.}} Darsteller und Charaktere Filmfehler Produktionsfehler Synchronisationsfehler Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Quellenangaben en:The Alternative Factor (episode) es:The Alternative Factor fr:The Alternative Factor (épisode) ja:二つの宇宙（エピソード） nl:The Alternative Factor Kategorie:Episode (TOS)